Knowledge
by Ch0chette
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy savait de nombreuses choses. Il savait que son nom était entaché par de mauvais souvenirs. Il savait qu'il était le meilleur de sa classe. Et bien malheureusement, il savait qu'il était amoureux d'un autre grand nom de la guerre.


_Amis du jour, bonjour_

_Voici mon bébé que j'écris, peaufine, relis 856 fois depuis 2 mois à peu près. C'était censé être rapide et coulé tout seul mais ça ne l'a pas été. Mais le voici ce gros os de 4500 mots. Écrit pour une amie qui m'a un peu contaminé à ce ship, même s'il ne dépassera jamais leurs parents dans mon cœur x)._

_Donc voilà L., j'espère qu'il te plaira, que tu ne me détestera pas pour avoir écrit de la mierda del toro._

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie mon bêta d'amour, Failurex, qui n'est pas trop mauvais (voir carrément génial._

_Et je vous remercie vous d'avance, pour vos reviews, vos remarques ou vos critiques. Je prends tout, mais plus de l'amour que de la haine quand même._

_Bonne lecture :D_

_xx_

* * *

><p>Scorpius savait. Il savait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de parler, plus, depuis qu'il pensait par lui-même, que la vie ne serait pas simple pour lui. Son nom et son physique étaient connus de tous : soit ils lui ouvriraient de nombreuses portes, des portes qu'il fallait pourtant des années à seulement apercevoir dans sa vie, soit ils lui entraveraient la route avec des gens qui avaient la rancune tenace.<p>

Il le voyait déjà chez son père : Drago Malfoy, ancien fils de Mangemort, tentait depuis vingt ans de se racheter une conduite et une réputation dans le monde sorcier. Mais la seconde guerre était encore une plaie béante pour l'Angleterre les souffrances endurées, les morts à pleurer... Tout était encore trop frais. Tout était encore trop lourd. Et bien que Scorpius ne l'avait pas vécu, ni aucun de ses camarades de Poudlard, Scorpius pouvait presque la vivre cette guerre, en regardant son père dans les yeux. En voyant son père lutter, tous les jours, pour que la plupart des familles sorcières ne le méprise plus, ne le dévisage plus de la tête aux pieds avec cette haine inutile dans les yeux.

Mais un Malfoy restait ce qu'il était, fier et bien élevé, et Drago n'était pas de ceux qui se faisaient piétiner. Il regardait les gens de haut quand ceux-ci se permettaient de laisser leur regard un peu trop traîner. Il ne se laissait jamais démonter, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à son fils : être fier de ce qu'il était. Ils étaient des gens bien, quoi que le monde sorcier puisse bien en penser.

Mais quand même, la vie n'était pas simple. À ses onze ans, au moment de la rentrée des classes, tout le monde avait déjà placé Scorpius à Serpentard, comme si son destin était déjà tout tracé, comme si les Malfoy partageaient tous les mêmes tendances pour les sciences obscures et la torture des Moldus, de son arrière-grand-père, au dernier de ses petits-fils. Mais ils se trompaient. Et certaines personnes voyaient qui il était vraiment. Son père pour commencer. Et le Choipeau également.

Drago Malfoy avait toujours été quelqu'un de pudique quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'était sa mère qui donnait plus facilement les câlins quand il s'était blessé en volant, ou qui lui donnait un bisou sur le front quand il était malade. Mais ce matin-là, c'est Drago qui l'avait aidé à s'habiller, il avait lissé sa robe de sorcier, il avait inspecté sa coupe de cheveux, et lui avait tenu un discours que Scorpius n'oublierait jamais.

- Mon fils, je t'ai légué un nom qui sera dur à porter. Mais n'oublie pas que, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides d'être, je serais toujours là, et je serais toujours extrêmement fier de toi. Et je vais te dire, s'il arrivait que le choipeau te place à Gryffondor, j'en serais d'autant plus fier que ça en énervera plus d'un.

Sur ces paroles, Drago Malfoy avait adressé un clin d'œil à son fils qui en avait souri de toutes ses dents. Et c'était ce discours là que Scorpius avait gardé en tête en se dirigeant vers le choipeau, pour essayer de ne pas remarquer les regards assassins et dégoûtés dans l'assemblée.

Il avait fait chier bien du monde. Et ça l'avait bien fait rire : il n'avait pas atterri à Griffondor, mais Serdaigle lui avait ouvert ses portes, ses parents avaient été heureux de l'apprendre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un autre garçon de onze ans avait été placé dans sa maison aussi. Un autre grand nom de la guerre, mais un nom qui faisait rêver, qui évoquait l'héroïsme et le courage. Un nom plus enviable en somme. Albus Potter faisait sa rentrée en même temps que lui, et lui aussi avait largement sourit quand il avait vu que ses camarades n'appréciaient pas qu'il appartienne à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Griffondor. Scorpius apprit plus tard qu'au même moment, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy avaient à peu près tenu le même discours à leurs fils avant la grande rentrée qui faisait toujours un peu peur.

Les temps changeaient. Les gens aussi. Et Albus Potter était l'exemple même de la tolérance et du respect. De la générosité et de la bonté. Scorpius et lui étaient pratiquement devenu amis dès le premier jour, et ça avait jasé : Jamais personne n'avait vu un Potter rigoler en compagnie d'un Malfoy, jamais. Mais ils étaient avant tout Albus et Scorpius, deux camarades de classes qui faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble.

C'était Albus qui en faisait le plus néanmoins, bien que Scorpius n'aime pas cataloguer les gens selon leurs noms, il devait bien admettre qu'Albus, en plus d'être Potter, avait une large part de sang Weasley dans les veines. Et le goût pour les blagues et les mauvais coups avait aussi touché son ami. Parfois Scorpius se demandait pourquoi Albus n'avait pas été placé à Serpentard, vu à quel point celui-ci pouvait être malin et calculateur.

Ils étaient souvent allés en retenue, mais seulement à cause du prof de métamorphose, un ancien Griffondor qui ne supportait pas Albus et le fait qu'un Potter se retrouve ailleurs que dans sa maison. Par contre, le professeur Longdubat leur avait très souvent évité des ennuis, ainsi que la merveilleuse cape d'Albus, généreusement offerte par son père, à son fils le plus turbulent.

Et petit à petit, ce qui ne devait pas arriver arriva. Scorpius tomba amoureux de son meilleur ami.

C'était venu par vagues d'abord. Comme une sensation lointaine, quelque chose dont il ne fallait pas se préoccuper, puis, petit à petit, cette sensation avait pris une ampleur que Scorpius avait du mal à assumer. Elle avait grossi, pris toute la place qu'elle voulait, et elle lui dévorait désormais le cœur, à lui, la personne la plus raisonnable de son entourage. C'était devenu d'immenses vagues qui se cachaient derrière les traitresses, plus petites, au coin de l'œil, sans qu'il s'y attende le moins du monde.

Ça avait un peu commencé avec Bianca. Le coup de grâce vint avec Dalia. La jeune et jolie blonde Dalia. Celle qui ressemblait à un véritable petit ange, une Poufsouflle gentille et généreuse. Si parfaite qu'elle était devenue facile à détester pour Scorpius. Rien que l'évocation de son nom était devenu un calvaire, un véritable supplice. Il vomissait son nom comme on vomit ses boyaux après une bouffe pas saine, il la haïssait si fort que ça lui faisait mal de la haïr à ce point.

La partie raisonnable de son cerveau tentait de l'avertir néanmoins, cette colère était vaine et loin d'être justifiée, elle ne ferait que l'éloigner encore plus d'Albus si ce n'est à pousser son meilleur ami à le rayer définitivement de sa vie. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se devait de haïr ouvertement cette nouvelle petite amie, aussi parfaite soit-elle.

Au début il avait agi comme l'amour avait agi sur lui, doucement, par quelques petits gestes : des regards méprisants un peu trop longs, des non réponses à un simple bonjour. Maintenant Scorpius en était réduit à lui faire carrément des crasses dans le dos : il avait fait tomber tous ses cheveux, avait donné vie à sa cuisse de poulet dans son assiette grâce à un habile tour de magie, et avait réussi à faire exploser son chaudron en cours de potions. Bref, Scorpius extériorisait sa frustration comme il le pouvait, et surtout dès qu'il le pouvait.

Si au début Albus semblait fermer les yeux et laissait tout couler, il semblerait que transformer sa copine en morue vivante ait été le coup de grâce. C'est ainsi qu'un jour où Scorpius se trouvait à table dans la grande salle à discuter technique de Quidditch qu'Albus se manifesta enfin. Alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'une conversation, Scorpius se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière par le col de son pull, atterrissant les fesses au sol, et les jambes encore sur le banc.

Mais ça va pas non ! s'exclama-t-il alors avant de se retourner vers son agresseur. La surprise prit place sur ses traits quand il découvrit Albus, debout, de toute sa hauteur, le toisant avec une colère qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui.

- J'en ai marre ! Explosa enfin Albus, à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler tu te braques, ou tu me fuis ! J'en ai marre de devoir toujours me justifier et d'avoir peur de tes réactions. Mon meilleur ami me manque ! Pourquoi t'es devenu un tel connard.

Scorpius savait pertinemment qu'il méritait tous ses reproches, mais il y pouvait rien lui, si la jalousie rongeait son cœur, sa raison et son âme toute entière. C'était sa faute à lui s'il était tombé amoureux, alors au fond, la colère qu'il ressentait était légitime. Albus n'avait pas le droit de devenir l'objet de ses fantasmes, pourquoi il l'était devenu ? Il avait tout gâché, et c'était en plus sur lui qu'il hurlait. Et ben à la guerre comme à la guerre : frapper là où ça fait mal.

- Parce que je ne te supporte plus, dit-il enfin. J'en ai marre de faire semblant de t'apprécier encore quand j'ai juste envie de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

Scorpius avait dit ça d'un ton calme, sans intonation, comme si Albus lui avait demandé s'il pleuvrait demain, comme si ses dernières paroles ne signifiaient rien. Mais vu le silence qui se fit dans la grande salle, Scorpius sut qu'il était allé loin. Peut-être même trop.

Scorpius et Albus étaient devenu un duo désormais célèbre à Poudlard. Tous les élèves présents savaient que s'il voyait Albus à un coin de couloir, Scorpius n'était jamais loin. Si Scorpius sortait d'un magasin à pré au lard, Albus sortait juste après. Si Albus faisait une connerie, Scorpius serait là pour le couvrir. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils étaient devenus un avec deux corps.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, devant toute la grande salle, le grand duo semblait éclater en morceaux. Oh bien sûr, les plus attentifs et les plus proches du dit duo avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Rose avait déjà essayé de tirer des informations du nez de Scorpius et James avait tout tenté pour faire parler son frère. Mais rien n'y faisait et une ère semblait se terminer.

Scorpius s'en rendit compte presque immédiatement, dès que les derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche, il savait, il savait que plus jamais Albus ne serait le même avec lui, il savait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose entre eux. Et si ce que le jeune homme désirait le plus était de se mettre à genoux pour pleurer le pardon de son meilleur ami, il n'en fit rien, et garda un visage impassible, essayant au mieux de ne pas se laisser submerger.

Et c'était si dur, car après ce discours si violent et si faux, Albus le regarda longtemps dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une excuse à ses propos, une raison à sa réaction. Et quand il n'y vit rien, Scorpius vit les yeux de son grand amour s'embuer légèrement, assez seulement pour que lui seul puisse le voir. Et puis Albus avait serré la mâchoire et s'était éloigné sans rien ajouter.

Scorpius avait eu l'impression de voir partir son âme avec lui, désespérément accrochée à ses épaules, laissant son corps vide de tout.

Tellement vide de tout que les jours qui suivirent, Scorpius devint l'homme invisible, il n'essayait même plus de maltraiter Dalia, il en vint même à voir à quel point elle était formidable. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de travers, elle était là pour Albus, il l'avait vu le prendre sans ses bras juste après, sans rien dire. Elle tentait de le comprendre et de faire passer son bonheur avant le sien. Et Scorpius ne pouvait plus la détester, il n'avait plus la force de la détester quand il en dépensait déjà tant à se détester lui-même.

Quand il était rentré chez lui pour les vacances, il avait passé la majore partie de ses jours couché dans son lit, la tête sous les couettes, tentant d'oublier son existence. Sa mère avait tenté de le faire parler, mais rien à faire, il n'avait pas lâché un mot. Et puis après ce fut son père qui vint dans son sanctuaire, et Scorpius en fut si choqué qu'il émergea le temps de dévisager son père.

Drago n'avait rien dit, il avait juste attendu avec lui, il s'était même allongé à ses côtés, attendant. Et bizarrement, Scorpius s'était mis à parler, en regardant le plafond, sans jamais regarder son père, il lui avait tout avoué, et tout très vite, comme si le temps lui était compté, comme si bientôt il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'arrêterait brutalement de parler. Mais il avait tout dit, et son père était resté silencieux tout ce temps. Il avait écouté et avait réagi d'une telle manière que Scorpius en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Tu sais Scorpius, lui dit-il après un long silence, sans doute silencieux pour laisser le temps à Scorpius de vraiment tout dire, si je n'avais pas pris de risques, si je n'avais pas envoyé balader mon père et écouter ce que moi je voulais pour une fois. Je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et tu n'existerais probablement pas.

Puis son père s'était relevé sur le lit et avait regardé son visage. Scorpius, sans se rendre compte se redressa aussi sur son lit. Puis il vit son père retrousser la manche de sa chemise et lui montrer cette marque noire, ce parasite dont ils ne parlaient jamais mais qui était quand même là.

J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises, repris son père, j'ai fait des choses ignobles et dont je ne me pardonne pas encore, mais j'y travaille. Et le principal, c'est de savoir reconnaitre ses erreurs, d'essayer de les arranger, et surtout de se pardonner. Si tu ne te pardonnes pas à toi-même Scorpius, personne ne le pourra pour toi.

Puis Drago s'était relevé et avait rebaissé sa manche, Scorpius en fit de même.

Maintenant je suis invité aux grandes réceptions des Potter-Weasley. Je suis présent dans l'album de mariage des Weasley. Et ils m'invitent même à boire un verre de temps en temps. Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais perdu.

Il lui avait ensuite souri et l'avait planté là, au milieu de sa chambre. Face à lui-même et ses remords. Se pardonner ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Après avoir balancé ses mots à la figure d'Albus, Scorpius s'était imaginé à sa place. Et si c'était Albus qui s'était éloigné de lui, si c'était lui qui avait maltraité sa copine et lui avait balancé les pires vacheries à la figure, lui aurait-il pardonné ? Aurait-il fait un effort ?

Scorpius passa encore deux jours à gamberger, les fêtes de Noel étaient déjà passées et les vacances touchaient à leur fin, bientôt il retournerait à Poudlard, et il refusait de redevenir l'ennemi d'Albus en rentrant au château. Il devait faire quelque chose. Et si pour que tout s'arrange il allait devoir lui révéler son plus grand secret, alors il le ferait. Même si, après cette révélation, Albus le rejetait, et si ça devait être encore plus douloureux que sa vie actuelle, il devait prendre ce risque.

Il se prépara alors, il alla prendre une douche, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis deux jours, et s'habilla, avec des vêtements propres et non son pyjama qu'il mettait depuis une semaine. Il se coiffa et s'habilla chaudement. En descendant dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, ses parents le regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant de se taper le poing l'un contre l'autre en toute discrétion.

Scorpius était ensuite sorti dans le froid. Il avait presque oublié la température glaciale qui régnait au dehors : la neige tourbillonnait dans le vent et des monts de neige ralentissaient sa progression bien que le passage jusqu'à la zone de transplanage avait été déblayé plus tôt dans la journée. Quand il parvint enfin à cette zone, Scorpius prit une minute pour réfléchir.

Quitte ou double cette fois. Il était allé trop loin dans la haine, et il allait renouveler cet acte, mais dans le sens inverse. Il se rassura une dernière fois en se disant que c'était la seule chose à faire et il transplana enfin.

La maison Weasley-Potter était protégée par le sortilège fidelitas et Harry Potter en était le gardien. Bien que l'époque n'était plus aussi noire et sinistre qu'au temps où Harry Potter avait son âge, la famille Potter restait la cible de nombreux indésirables, tant journalistes que fans obsédés. Et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Harry Potter lui avait relevé l'emplacement, il pouvait ainsi maintenant voir la maison des Weasley-Potter se dresser devant lui.

En connaissant la fortune commune de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, on aurait pu s'attendre à se trouver devant un immense château plus grand encore que Poudlard. Mais il n'en était rien, c'était même tout l'inverse. Chacun avait sa chambre, mais cette maison restait modeste, assez grande pour ne pas se marcher sur les pieds, mais assez petite pour pouvoir partager. Et la maison d'enfance de Ginny y était pour quelque chose.

Scorpius adorait venir ici, avant. Hermione leur avait appris plein de jeu de sociétés moldus et Ron lui avait appris les échecs. Il avait partagé de nombreux fou rires dans cette maison, et avait vécu des vrais moments de partage et d'amour. Cela lui fit bizarre de revenir, après autant de temps passé loin d'Albus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler dès que la porte s'ouvrirait.

Mais il s'avança quand même, car il était animé d'une détermination nouvelle : il se devait de faire ça, il le devait à Albus aussi. Albus devait savoir qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on arrêtait d'aimer, simplement comme ça. Albus devait savoir qu'il faisait plutôt partie de ces personnes solaires, qui vous donnait envie de sourire rien qu'en les regardant. Le genre de personne dont on tombait amoureux et dont on arrivait jamais à se passer.

Scorpius ne pouvait laisser Albus penser qu'il était quelqu'un qu'on oubliait, car si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'Albus Potter était un grand personnage, quelqu'un inoubliable et qui marquerait sans doute son temps comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, et comme ses enfants le feraient aussi probablement.

Alors il avançait, la tête levée sans jamais hésiter, il se rapprochait petit à petit de la maison dont les lumières aux fenêtres et la fumée sortant de la cheminée manifestaient de la vie présente à l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'odeur des gâteaux spécial vacances d'hiver que Ginny adorait faire en compagnie de sa nièce Rose. Ainsi que l'odeur d'une potion nouvelle inventée par Neville, comme il faisait chaque année, pour tenter d'améliorer le magasin Weasley.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée et prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Quand il abattit son poing sur la porte, il entendit un bref silence avant que le brouhaha familial reprenne. La porte ne mit que quelques secondes à s'ouvrir. Ce fut Rose qui l'accueillit : elle avait les cheveux relevés en une haute couette et avait une trace de farine sur le front, son tablier était maculé de chocolat et un grand sourire barrait son visage.

Albus ! C'est pour toi.

Elle lui adressa ensuite un clin d'œil et s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer. Pendant quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent un instant. Il vit James soupirer et glisser des Gallions dans la main de Teddy qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Hermione releva les yeux de son livre et même Ron laissa son jeu d'échec l'espace de quelques secondes avant que tout reprenne son cours.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il vit Albus. Le jeune homme n'était pas présent dans la grande salle chaleureuse, il venait de descendre et son visage n'était pas à la fête comme l'ambiance de la maison. Il avait les yeux cernés et son visage semblait fermé, et Scorpius en fut si choqué qu'il oublia le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

Albus était celui qui le réveillait à 5h du mat en sautant sur son lit pour lui dire que le Père Noël était passé. Il était celui qui chantait des chants de Noël à tout bout de chant au point de donner envie à ses auditeurs de l'enfermer dans les cachots. Il était un soleil, une boule d'énergie et de joie inépuisable. Alors voir le si joyeux Albus dans cet état le rendit encore plus coupable.

Quand Albus repéra sa présence, quand il comprit que c'était lui qui était venu le voir, pendant quelques secondes, Scorpius crut apercevoir une lueur de surprise et peut-être quelque chose de plus. Du soulagement ? De l'espoir ? Ou uniquement les fantasmes que Scorpius imaginait voir ?

Petit à petit, toute la famille Weasley-Potter trouva de quoi s'occuper ailleurs, même s'ils s'éloignaient un peu, on les voyait jeter des coups d'œil fréquents et brefs dans leur direction.

Albus vint se planter devant lui et croisa ses bras : ça n'allait pas être facile, et Scorpius en avait déjà conscience avant, mais devant le fait accompli, Scorpius voyait son courage s'effriter petit à petit. Alors avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, il se mit enfin à parler.

Je suis un vrai connard, tu as raison… J'ai agi comme un crétin fini, et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais…

Il fit une pause. Incapable de poursuivre sans sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarda le plafond pour se donner une contenance avant de regarder Albus à nouveau dans les yeux. Il méritait qu'on soit honnête avec lui, et droit dans les yeux.

Mais je suis amoureux de toi Al, dit-il doucement avec un sourire d'excuse. Je le suis depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus quand notre amitié s'est transformé en ce truc compliqué dont je ne pouvais te parler.

Les traits d'Albus s'étaient adouci légèrement, maintenant il dépeignait la surprise et non plus la colère, il avait légèrement ouvert la bouche et continuait de le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on est censé le faire passer avant soi non ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tout fait pour détruire ton bonheur, pour me sentir un tout petit mieux. Pour tolérer un peu plus le fait que tu préférais une fille. Que tu préférais quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il inspira à nouveau à fond avant de reprendre.

Mais c'est terminé maintenant, je te promets de mieux me comporter. J'irais m'excuser auprès de Dalia, je vous laisserai tranquille, et j'essaierai de redevenir l'ami que tu avais avant. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver Al. Alors même si tu ne veux pas de moi, moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Alors s'il te plait, redeviens mon meilleur ami.

Voilà, il avait tout dit, et c'était dingue à quel point il se sentait soulagé maintenant. Comme si les vagues immenses qui semblaient l'écraser avant, n'était plus qu'une marrée qui allait et venait au rythme des heures. Il avait un poids en moins sur la poitrine mais l'anxiété persistait encore : Albus n'avait toujours rien dit.

Le silence continua encore de longues secondes, et quand il vit enfin la bouche d'Albus s'ouvrir pour lui répondre, il vit une silhouette descendre l'escalier juste derrière. Voyant son regard ailleurs, Albus se retourna également au moment où la tête de Dalia apparaissait. Et si au début son visage semblait ouvert et aimable, il changea bien vite en voyant Scorpius dans le salon.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et se m'y devant Albus, dos à Scorpius, comme un rempart.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux ?

Il m'aime.

Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses yeux : l'expression d'Albus avait changé. Il n'avait plus cette expression du début, ou il semblait si éteint. Il avait répondu avec cet énorme sourire, ce ton si soulagé et si heureux, que Scorpius en aurait eu une attaque si son cœur n'était pas habitué à avoir des ratés du genre.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, il vit Dalia se retourner vers lui, et l'examiner. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, comme si elle tentait de déceler le vrai du faux. Elle ne semblait pas en colère du ton qu'avait employé Albus, elle ne semblait pas blessée ou vexée et Scorpius en fut grandement perturbé. En voyant Scorpius froncer les sourcils, Albus prit enfin la parole.

Dalia est ma couverture, avoua-t-il.

Il adressa un regard à Dalia qui s'était retourné sur lui au son de sa voix, et à l'imperceptible acquiescement qu'elle lui fit, il continua.

On se couvre mutuellement, continua-t-il. J'ai eu le malheur de boire en sa présence, et tout est sorti de ma bouche sans que je le contrôle.

Dalia lui sourit doucement, regarda une dernière fois Scorpius avec méfiance avant de remonter à l'étage.

Scorpius était encore plus paumé qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Mais… de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Et comment ça vous vous couvrez mutuellement ? Vous avez tué quelqu'un ou quoi ? Putain Al, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas ça.

Albus se mit à rire et Scorpius se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire son ami encore plus.

Non non, on n'a tué personne. Si je devais tuer quelqu'un, je le ferais avec toi, tu saurais comment le transformer en suicide.

Albus attrapa ensuite sa manche et l'entraina à sa suite sur le canapé du salon. En s'asseyant, Albus se m'y sur le côté de manière à être face à lui quand il lui parlerait, et Scorpius en fit de même. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu mais il suivait docilement son ami.

Si on se couvre, c'est parce qu'on a peur du regard des autres.

Alors là, il était vraiment paumé.

J'ai trouvé Dalia en larmes un jour ou je me rendais dans le dortoir. Elle pleurait sur la photo de Sarah, la jolie brune qui est toujours avec elle. Quand je l'ai surpris, elle avait l'air tellement angoissé que je la juge, que je lui ai juste dit que moi aussi j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami… Depuis ce jour-là on se soutient, quand la personne à qui on pense déconne ou vit sans nous.

Scorpius savait que ce n'était pas juste, mais il avait arrêté d'écouter.

« J'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami ».

Amoureux de son… Il était le seul meilleur ami qu'il avait. Alors Albus était…

Mais embrasse-le qu'on en finisse par Merlin, s'exclama James depuis le fond de la pièce avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par Rose.

Et comme si Scorpius n'attendait que cette permission-là, il s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami et réalisa enfin son fantasme depuis des mois. Et si son fantasme se transformait toujours en cauchemar, dans la réalité, Albus ne le rejetait pas. Albus le serrait encore plus fort, accentuant le baiser et le rendant heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

A partir de ce moment-là, Scorpius su. Il sut que plus jamais il ne se séparerait d'Albus. Il sut qu'il passerait sa vie à lui dire son amour, encore et encore pour rattraper ces mois perdus pour rien. Il sut que tout irait bien.


End file.
